


Kikori.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Douglas is a douche, M/M, Pukey fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Even an old Sky God can learn to do better.





	Kikori.

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff, but don't get used to it.

Dressed in an undershirt and sweatpants, Douglas strokes the back of his Captain as he throws up. A rainbow of alcohol floods the toilet between sobbed words from Martin. With each apology, regret, explanation, and sob, Douglas's heart breaks a little bit more. Hearing any of his former wives scream at him were little more than bug bites compared to the pain of Martin's raw grief. Kneeling beside him, Douglas sweeps back the sweaty ginger curls, staring into those beautiful eyes filled with confusion. Without even thinking about it, Douglas presses his lips to Martin's brow and holds him tight, trying to give every comfort to the man he can offer, in lieu of an actual apology.


End file.
